International application WO99/64816 describes an apparatus for acquiring shapes comprising lighting means, the lighting means comprising a luminous polychromatic source and a chromatic lens, the lighting means coupled to an optical system for magnification, means for sensing light reflected or backscattered by an illuminated object, and spectral analysis means for analyzing sensed light, coupled to data processing means. The spectral analysis means are on the optical axis of the light sensing means, while the lighting means are offset angularly and illuminate the object by means of a semi-transparent blade placed on the optical axis of the light sensing means.
This known apparatus performs to a satisfying degree, with a measurement depth that is relatively high and notably superior to other apparatus in the state of the art.